


I Knew You Were Emotionally Demented, But Seriously?

by Destiel_is_yes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Dean Winchester, Fluff, Funny, Funny Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, POV Sam Winchester on Castiel/Dean Winchester, Poor Sam, SO MUCH FLUFF, after the finale, he has to deal with these fucking idiots, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_yes/pseuds/Destiel_is_yes
Summary: Cas and Dean don't know how to emotion. Sam is so tired.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 27





	I Knew You Were Emotionally Demented, But Seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my first fanfic, but it's my first on AO3, so hope ya'll like it!

DING.  
Sam rolled over, groaning. Who could be texting him at this ungodly hour?  
(Unholy? What do you use when you’ve fought and killed God?)  
He grabbed his phone and read the text.

Dean: sam help

He quickly sat up.

You: Dean? What’s wrong? Where are you?  
Dean: you can do the feelings thing right

Sam rolled his eyes. Seriously? He’d waken up for this?

You: What do you mean?  
Dean: okay so if i felt like… love what would that feel like

It was too fucking early for this.

You: Can you describe it?  
Dean: like when they’re gone it feels like im being tared into pieces and i cant stop wondering if they’re okay and stuff. and when someone hurts them i feel like I want to rip the person who hurt them into little tiny pieces but ofc id torture them first

Sam blinked. Well then.

You: Yeah, I think that’s called love.  
Dean: okay one second  
You: What?

Almost immediately, he was added to a groupchat.  
With Dean and Cas.

Castiel: Hello, Sam.  
You: Hi?  
Dean: we need your help

Sam almost stopped breathing.  
No. No way.  
No way was his brother finally admitting his bisexuality.

You: What with?, he texted, just to be a dick.

Dean: bitch  
Castiel: Dean, he’s only trying to help. Sam, we’ve both admitted our feelings. We need you to tell us what to do next.

Sam blinked, for what must’ve been the twentieth time that morning. What the fuck, though? Wasn’t it obvious?

You: So… you both know you like each other?  
Yes, Dean and Cas responded at the same time.  
You: You know you love each other?  
Dean: .  
Castiel: Yes.  
Dean: what  
Castiel: I thought that was fairly obvious.  
Dean: uh no

These people were grown men.

Castiel: Well, I feel that way. I thought you did as well.

Sam was tempted to send screenshots of the previous conversation he’d had with his brother, but deemed it a betrayal of trust and decided against it. Although he could change perspectives very quickly if Dean decided to deny it.

Dean: i mean of course I do but cas are you sure youve got the whole feelings thing figured out? like in the right way?  
Castiel: I have been on this earth with you for longer than you seem to recall, apparently.

While this was happening, Sam named the group chat I Ship Destiel.

Dean: SAM WINCHESTER YOU FUCKING BITCH  
Dean: FUCK OFF  
You: I can’t, this chat only has three people. You can’t remove me, and I can’t leave. You’re stuck with me.

Dean promptly added Claire and removed Sam from the chat.  
Sam snickered, then turned off his phone and turned over in his bed.  
Tomorrow should be an eventful day.


End file.
